


Violating the laws of Mnemosyne

by Evillen



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэймон фыркает и закатывает глаза — все-таки, Джереми еще совсем подросток, и это даже немного забавно, если бы не было так... странно.<br/>- А кто сказал, что я собирался и дальше тебя трахать? Может, мне надоело?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violating the laws of Mnemosyne

**Author's Note:**

> Моей любимой Wandering_bullet, кому так же принадлежит идея и название (и сердце автора).

Впервые Дэймон встречает Джереми через два дня после приезда в Мистик Фоллз, в ночь, когда весь город собирается у костра, а местные власти не следят за употреблением алкоголя несовершеннолетними. Он лениво прохаживается по лесу, от одной группы подростков к другой, прикидывая, кого бы выбрать сегодня — выбор невелик, учитывая образ жизни местных: кто не алкоголик, тот наркоман, кто не наркоман, тот шлюха. «Стоило уезжать из Бостона ради этого, кажется, у Вселенной плохое чувство юмора — посылать следующего двойника Кэтрин в эту дыру».  
Он уходит подальше, вглубь леса, мрачно размышляя над тем, что пакеты с донорской кровью уже не кажутся столь дурным вкусом, и слышит тихие всхлипы, замирая. Парень сидит, подтянув к себе колени и уткнув в них лицо, мелко вздрагивая всем телом, и Дэймон ловит себя на мысли, что, похоже, нашел ужин.  
\- Эй, что-то случилось?  
Он подходит ближе, и, когда парень поднимает лицо, Дэймон старается сдержать усмешку — если его не подводит память, это Джереми, младший брат Елены, и убить его сейчас слишком соблазнительно, даже несмотря на мерзкий запах травы, которой тот накурился пару часов назад.  
\- Тебе какое дело?  
Парень смотрит на него с вызовом, и Дэймон хмыкает, опускаясь рядом с ним на корточки и сжимая его подбородок так, что Джереми испуганно и болезененно выдыхает.  
\- Эй, черт, больно, ты с ума сошел?  
\- Не бойся. - Парень замирает, расфокусируя взгляд, и Дэймон продолжает, отпуская его. - Не кричи, расслабься.  
Артерия на его шее бьется очень соблазнительно, и Дэймон облизывает губы, наклоняясь к нему, а потом останавливается, закатывая глаза. Чертовы эмоции. Было бы куда проще отключить их, как тогда, сразу после Кэтрин, но возвращать их еще труднее и болезненнее, чем просто испытывать.  
\- Кажется, тебе сегодня повезло, малыш Джереми.  
Тот смотрит на него совершенно спокойным взглядом — спасибо внушению — и Дэймон качает головой. Послушные марионетки — это мило, и круто, и все такое прочее, но иногда хочется... живого общения, как бы глупо это ни звучало.   
\- А может, повезло мне.  
Пить из него он, может, и не будет — запах наркотиков отшибает аппетит, но вот все остальное... Сколько ему сейчас, должно быть, только исполнилось пятнадцать? Дэймон снова облизывается и наклоняется ближе, касается губами резко пахнущих алкоголем губ парня и улыбается, дергает его на себя, заставляя подняться на ноги и упереться ладонями о кору дерева. Тот послушно выполняет, оглядываясь через плечо, и Дэймон прижимается к нему со спины, сдергивает низко сидящие джинсы до середины бедер, и заставляяет его прогнуться в пояснице, отставив задницу.  
У него никого не было с тех пор, как он приехал из Бостона, и сейчас сдержаться практически невозможно, даже несмотря на поднявшее голову чувство вины — возбуждения гораздо больше, и переключиться с одной эмоции на другую, сделав ее в несколько раз острее — это куда лучше, чем отключить эмоции вообще, и в этом Дэймон преуспел.  
Он трахает Джереми быстро, резкими толчками, чувствуя, как тот судорожно сжимается вокруг него, пульсирует и подается назад в такт движениям. Этого он ему не внушал, и от этого возбуждение становится только острее, тянет низ живота, проходится по всему телу, и Дэймон кончает, сжимая пальцы на бедре Джереми так, что у того точно останутся синяки. Парень тяжело дышит, и смотрит на Дэймона отчаянно-жалобно, закусывая губу, и тот дрочит ему, пока Джереми не вцепляется в его плечи, кончая с тихим, приглушенным стоном.   
\- Забудь все, что сейчас произошло. Ты напился в лесу так, что не помнишь как добрался домой. Иди и постарайся больше не нажираться до такого состояния.   
Дэймон медлит, а потом добавляет.  
\- И не выходи на улицу после наступления темноты, по крайней мере в ближайшие пару месяцев.  
Джереми послушно кивает, а потом смотрит на него более осмысленным, но удивленным взглядом, и бормочет.  
\- Хей, чувак, прости, я кажется нажрался.  
***  
Елена, разумеется, слишком глупа, чтобы понять, что происходит, и во вторую же встречу она приглашает его войти, и Дэймон изображает из себя само обаяние, ловя взгляд вернувшегося Джереми и подмигивая ему.  
Он приходит к младшему Гилберту через месяц, и тот испуганно садится на постели, глядя на него расширившимися глазами.  
\- Какого черта, ты спальни попутал?  
Дэймон хмыкает и подходит к нему, прижимает к матрацу, заводя руки дергающегося парня над головой, и тот снова замирает, слушая внушение.  
На этот раз Дэймон зажимает ему рот ладонью, потому что Елена в соседней комнате, и вряд ли она будет рада узнать, что старший брат ее горячо любимого Стефана трахает ее младшего братика.  
Джереми стонет, хрипит, выгибаясь под ним и, когда Дэймон кончает, он бормочет, не останавливаясь, на одном выдохе: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне нужно больше, Дэймон», и тот смотрит на него, на раскрасневшиеся щеки, искусанные губы и расфокусированный взгляд, и вталкивает во влажное раскрытое отвертие сразу четыре пальца, дотрахивая его, пока Джереми поскуливает, трется членом о матрац и кончает, когда Дэймон добавляет пятый палец, растягивая его еще сильнее.   
Дэймон сидит на краю кровати, разглядывая тело лежащего рядом Джереми, отмечая, что для пятнадцатилетнего наркомана он выглядит очень даже неплохо, и проводит пальцами по его животу, ухмыляясь, когда тот напрягается.  
\- Ты меня убьешь?  
У Джереми тихий хрипловатый голос, и Дэймон пожимает плечами — он не ожидал такого вопроса, обычно под внушением люди не особо разговорчивы, и он совершенно не знает, что ответить.  
\- Возможно. А возможно и нет.  
Джереми кивает, как будто принял это к сведению, и отворачивается, устраиваясь под одеялом.  
***  
Джереми уже шестнадцать, и Дэймон посмеивается над собой, когда покупает подарок ему на день рождения — педофил чертов, ладно бы еще ему на самом деле было двадвать два, а так — сто шестидясетялетний вампир, и подросток с неуравновешенной психикой. Дурдом.  
Впрочем, к шестнадцати Джереми уже успел два раза умереть и вернуться к жизни с помощью кольца Гилберта, так что, возможно, это не такая уж и педофилия.   
Он вылавливает Джереми в пустом кабинете истории и закрывает дверь, разглядывая именинника, а потом подходит к нему, снова повторяя ему не бояться и не кричать, и вручает подарок — браслет с вербеной.   
Это самый его альтруистичный поступок за весь год — хотя, почему за год, наверное, лет этак за сто, но Дэймон до последнего момента не уверен, что и в самом деле сделает это. Это значит, что больше никаких... хм, встреч, и, хотя он вполне может вырубить парня и забрать у него браслет, когда ему заблагорассудится — это будет уже другое.   
\- С днем рождения, Джереми.  
Дэймон коротко целует его, а потом чувствует резкую боль в ребрах и распахивает глаза, ошарашенно глядя на Джереми, сжимающего в руке основание кола, острый край которого упирается Дэймону куда-то в край легких.  
\- Какого черта?  
Хрипит он, выдергивая кол и сжимая запястье Гилберта так, что тот вскрикивает, а потом отвечает, пожимая плечами и морщась.  
\- Чтобы ты имел представление о том, каково мне было в первый раз, ублюдок, в лесу. Не очень, знаешь ли, приятно, в своей первый раз нарваться на вампира с наклонностями насильника.  
Дэймон смотрит на него, все еще не понимая, а потом хмурится, потирая уже заживающую рану.   
\- Когда мое внушение перестало работать?  
\- С пару месяцев назад, когда я во втрой раз умер.  
Джереми вертит в руках браслет, разглядывая его, а потом принюхивается и переводит взгляд на Дэймона, какой-то совсем по-детски недоверчивый.  
\- Ты идиот дарить мне вербену? Как бы ты меня трахать дальше продолжил?  
Дэймон фыркает и закатывает глаза — все-таки, Джереми еще совсем подросток, и это даже немного забавно, если бы не было так... странно.  
\- А кто сказал, что я собирался и дальше тебя трахать? Может, мне надоело?   
На этот раз глаза закатывает Джереми, а потом подходит ближе к нему и протягивает запястье, кивая на браслет.   
\- Видимо, после того как умираешь, вампирские фокусы перестают действовать. Но браслет клевый, я оставлю.  
Дэймон застегивает кожаную полоску на его запястье, а потом дергает Джереми на себя, заставляя усесться поперек колен и скользит губами по его шее, чуть прикусывая, так, что Джереми напрягается, замирая.   
\- Ну, раз так, то ты заслужил другой подарок. Более, так сказать, приятный.  
Он усаживает Джереми на парту и опускается перед ним на колени, прищуриваясь и поднимая взгляд на парня, который запускает пальцы в его волосы, притягивая ближе. Кажется, вербена и отсутвие возможности его загипнотизировать не станет помехой, хотя Дэймон все еще не может понять, почему кол не оказался у него в сердце, хотя у Гилберта была такая возможность.   
Он скользит губами по еще полувозбужденному члену парня, впуская его глубже, и отсасывает ему, пытаясь ухмыльнуться, когда Джереми стонет, направляя его голову еще ниже, так, что солоноватая головка цепляет горло. Дэймон сглатывает и, когда чувствует теплую сперму во рту, отстраняется, поднимаясь на ноги и разглядывая раскарасневшегося парня.  
\- С днем рождения, малыш Гилберт.  
Джереми еще раз закатывает глаза и фыркает, показывая Дэймону средний палец, а потом встает, застегивая штаны и ухмыляется.  
\- Кажется, теперь тебе придется делать то, чего ты за все свои сто с чем-то там лет не делал — ухаживать за кем-то.  
\- Или я просто могу выебать тебя на этой парте.  
Дэймон оказывается возле него в секунду, прижимая Джереми к столешнице, прижимаясь к нему со спины, и скользит пальцами по паху, сжимая все еще слишком чувствительный после огразма член и прикусывая кожу на его шее.  
Джереми смеется, немного нервно и с придыханием, и отвечает на выдохе.  
\- А кто сказал, что это не считается ухаживаниями?  
***  
Джереми восемнадцать, и он Охотник, один из Пяти, и Дэймон водит языком по узорам татуировок на его теле, сжимая зубы на его плече, сильно, жмурясь, когда теплая кровь течет ему в рот, и стонет, когда Джереми двигается в нем особенно резко.   
У его крови больше нет привкуса наркотиков, а браслет с вербеной, уже тем более ненужный, все еще обвивает его запястье, и он вбивается в Дэймона сильными резкими толчками, удерживая свой вес на одной руке, а другой дрочит ему в такт движениям.   
У Дэймона перемазанный кровью рот и испачканный спермой живот и задница, из которой течет, и он сыто улыбается, притягивая к себе тяжело дышащего парня, тянет стоящую на самом краю стола бутылку виски, проскальзывая пальцами по влажному стеклу, и Джереми ловит ее одним плавным движением, ухмыляясь.  
Дэймон знает, что рано или поздно случится что-то, что испортит все, но сейчас он просто тянет к себе руку Джереми с зажатой в ней бутылкой, и делает несколько больших глотков.


End file.
